berrybrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Awkward
SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own risk. It is not the wiki’s fault if you are angry because the story got spoiled. Description First rule DONT make this editable because I'm a person that can edit this with no security. =] Cardinal rule #1 for surviving school: Don't get noticed by the mean kids. Cardinal rule #2 for surviving school: Seek out groups with similar interests and join them. On her first day at her new school, Penelope--Peppi--Torres reminds herself of these basics. But when she trips into a quiet boy in the hall, Jaime Thompson, she's already broken the first rule, and the mean kids start calling her the "nerder girlfriend." How does she handle this crisis? By shoving poor Jaime and running away! Falling back on rule two and surrounding herself with new friends in the art club, Peppi still can't help feeling ashamed about the way she treated Jaime. Things are already awkward enough between the two, but to make matters worse, he's a member of her own club's archrivals--the science club! And when the two clubs go to war, Peppi realizes that sometimes you have to break the rules to survive middle school! Summary In Awkward, Penelope Torres, Peppi for short, reluctantly shoved a boy named Jaime Thompson when he helped her pick her items up after she accidentally tripped on her first day at Berrybrook Middle School. Now Peppi totally regrets it and tries to apologize far too many times. Unfortunately, Jaime is a member of the science club, The art club's archrivals. Maribella Samson, a member of the art club, stood up tall when the art club never got a table at the annual club fair. The principal said that the art club doesn't really do anything, so Maribella told the art club members to brainstorm what they could do to contribute to the school community. Peppi came up with drawing art for the newspaper, but refused to say anything when Maribella told her to say her idea louder. Maribella said that she had the ide ofr putting a comic issue in the newspaper, which they started doing. The comics started to get hard, given they could only use four panels. Peppi peeks out the art club door and sees Jaime using a little erasing device. He erased the words "DORK" someone had written on his locker, and then he noticed that someone wrote on the locker next to Jaime's. It said "I'm with stupid" and had an arrow pointing to Jaime's locker. Jaime noticed Peppi, and Peppi immediately went back into the room, not wanting to be seen by Jaime. Maribella offered Peppi to be the co-editor of "Comic Punch" with her, and Peppi reluctantly agreed. The next day, she regrets agreeing to be the co-editor. That day was also the science field trip at a discovery center. An explorer and travel writer gave them a presentation. Miss Tobins split people into five groups to go geocaching. Peppi's group was team five including Jaime, Jack Nielson, Derek Lee, Leticia Teale, Foster Hilton, Yanic Elfer, and another member of the science club, whose name is unknown. After Foster and Yanic teased the others, Derek told them to cover the terrarium (which was nonexistent) and they'd do the rest. More briefly, Peppi wrote a letter to Jaime saying she was sorry for pushing him, the science and art club were to do projects that were to be voted by students, due to the lack of sportsmanship, the science and art club ase suspended, and Peppi and Jaime brought the clubs back by a group project. Finally, Cardinal Rule #3, Build. Category:Books